In the roofing industry, cover strips are often used to bond two materials together, such as edge strips and roofing membranes. Typically, these are a 6-9 inches wide membrane strips coated with a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer. Traditional PVC roofing membranes contain a liquid phthalate plasticizer that will attack many traditional pressure-sensitive (PS) adhesives in the roofing market. Currently, no manufacturer supplies a PS cover strip product for PVC roofs. This is problematic for dealing with edge metal. Currently all edge metal used with PVC membrane roofs must be PVC coated to allow for non-PS PVC Flashing to be welded to the metal as well as the PVC roofing membrane. This limits the colors available for the metal. Finally, currently there is no easy way to tie-in a PVC roofing membrane to either EPDM or TPO membranes without a curb between the two membranes.